Technology may be added to a greeting card or the like to make a compelling event occur (for example, mechanical movement of a decorative element) when a consumer interacts with the greeting card or similar object. It would be desirable that only a minimal amount of interaction be necessary to cause the compelling event. For example, it would be desirable for the compelling event to occur in response to the consumer opening and/or closing the greeting card or other object. Historically, movement has been provided in greeting cards via paper mechanics and electronically driven items. It would be desirable to have an alternate means of providing movement. It would also be desirable to create the compelling event anywhere within the greeting card, not just limited to a portion of the inside surface of the greeting card.